1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data service network system opened to, for example, an apparel industry and, particular to a data processor using a database integrated by a computer network for electrically processing data relating to various types of business transactions ranging from the manufacture of materials to the sales of dresses or bags in a clothing industry and a bag industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to rationalize business transactions of issuing or receiving orders in the filed of the clothing industry, A VAN (Value-Added Network) has recently been widely used in connection with mainly sportswear. For example, an ASNET of Asics Corporation using FENICS (trademark) is known. The ASNET is mainly designed to grasp the state of the sales at the shops and that of the stock.
Other than the above network, several data networks have been tried. However, the main purpose of using such data networks is that slip processing on issuing and receiving orders is electronically performed to rapidly send the slip through a communication network.
Therefore, even if such a data network is formed, the use of such the network, in many cases, is limited to the improvement of efficiency of sending slips on issuing and receiving orders.
The reason can be explained as follows:
The processes ranging from the manufacture of materials to the sales of dresses are shared by many enterprises (companies). Data necessary for business activity is dispersively kept in each company. In actuality, even in the company, a person in charge of each business activity holds business data, and there is no system in which each data is systematically connected and used.
Due to this, in the apparel industry dealing with the clothes, which are produced in many types of goods and a small quantity, particularly high-quality woman's dresses, though the sale cycle of the clothes as products is short (for example, two or three months), it takes considerably much time to perform the process, which is from the plan of, yarn, raw material and the dress, the manufacture of the member of raw material to sewing for producing the dresses (for example, one and half year).
Therefore, there is a large time-lag between the time when the dress is planned and the time when the dress is actually sold. Due to this, the trend expected at the time of planning the dresses is different from the trend at the time of actually selling the dresses, a large number of goods are returned and a large number of stocked goods are often increased. Conversely, if the trend expected at the time of planning the dresses agrees with the trend at the time of actually selling the dresses, such dresses are sold out soon. Therefore, even if such dresses are additionally manufactured, in the present state, the additional manufacture of the dresses does not meet the time when the dresses are selling well.
Therefore, if it is possible to integrate various types of data relating to the manufacture of the material to the sales of the finished goods, which the companies individually possess, into one database system as considering the systematic use of data, and to form a data work system, which can be mutually used among the companies, on condition that the business secret is kept, high-grade data service can be realized.
Therefore, it is obvious that time-lag and the number of the stocked goods and the number of returned goods can be reduced and that the additional manufacture can be performed at the time when goods are selling well as checking the sales trend.
The above-motioned points can be applied to the case of in a bag and shoes industries dealing with products, which are produced in many types of goods and a small quantity in the same case as in the apparel industry.